Rules of Kabbala
Rules of Kabbala lj169-188 Sephirah 10 Sephiroth organised in 3 Circles. Access to new one if Expert or Master in the previous one. First Circle Malkut Physical protection ' ' Reach: Touch Duration: Dawn to dusk Failure (allied): Disappearance Failure (Feal): incomprehension Bad Luck: Torment (Hears pavane for a week, goes crazy), 1pt Malediction Incantation: 1 round Visibility: complete Autonomy: none Yesod Instinct and knee jerk reactions. Violent creatures inflicting damage without thinking. ' ' Reach: 20 metres Duration: 3 hours Failure (allied): Creature frozen in place Failure (Feal): Creature attacks Bad Luck: Pentacle fuse for a moment with the Sigil and gets distorted. 1pt Khaïba Incantation: 1 round Visibility: complete Autonomy: none Hod Psyche, mind, dreams, emotions and memories ' ' Reach: 50 metres Duration: until the next day of the creature’s element Failure (allied): Asks for a favour Failure (Feal): Creature takes control of the Kabbalist’s body, the Neph is expulsed from it and must find another one until the creature is banished. Bad Luck: Duel of some kind Incantation: 2 round Visibility: Ka Sight Autonomy: Moderate Netzah Death, life and healing. ' ' Reach: Touch Duration: Dawn to dusk Failure (allied): Creature appears and then disappears in a blink. Can’t be summoned again that day. Failure (Feal): The creature appears and runs away, does whatever it wants. Bad Luck: Torment (Hears pavane for a week, goes crazy), 1pt Malediction Incantation: 5 round Visibility: complete Autonomy: complete Summoning a creature Draw the creature’s sigil, summon creature, negotiate contract, win contract roll. Requires transe, chromatic fields and target visible or true name. → Test “Relevant Ka creature’s (Sephirah’s initiation)” of “contract” Difficulty” The discussion of the contract happens in an alternate time ⇒ instantaneous Summoning modificators Freecasting Summoning a creature spontaneously without the support of a Focus Adds one level of difficulty Use of a Focus A Focus is a physical support containing all relevant informations (often coded) about a creature. No modification to the roll Deciphering a Focus: Test Dominant Ka (Skill used for coding by creator) of “Level of coding” Diff. Creating a Focus from deciphered Focus or Habitus: Test Dominant Ka (skill used for coding) of “Original level of coding” Diff Engraving of an Habitus. “Tattooes” the Sigil on an immortal’s pentacle (or Core) ⇒ No need for Focus anymore ⇒ -2 points to the roll -Summon meaningfully the creature 3 times if First circle, 6 times if Second circle -Create a relevant ritual, 30 min for first circle, 3 hours for second circle. -Test “Creature’s Ka” (Ritual) of “Contract” Diff The Auspice Social bond: Allied or Feal. Defines Creature’s behaviour. Quantified in 5 points distributed between these two aspects. Result Failed (Allied) See specific Sephirah ' ' Failed (Feal) See specific Sephirah ' ' Bad Luck 1pt Khaïba for first circle, 2pts for second circle. Then see specific Sephirah ' ' Worlds O Pachad: the world of apocalypse ^ Aresh: the world of fury ~ Zakaï: the world of harmony _ Meborak: the world of balance ** Sohar: the world of perfection __FORCETOC__